Fireworks (Destiel One-shot)
by brieffiction
Summary: A short one-shot of some Destiel fluff, nothing too major, just my first Destiel one-shot on


Hello! This is my first short story on and wrote this in only a few hours, so it isn't that great

May include spoilers, but there is nothing too major that would give away anything important in the plot.

Just a little fluffy one-shot fic (;

Enjoy (:

It was a normal clear sky day in Georgia, where the temperatures were reaching high above the nineties. Well actually, that was a lie, no day for the Winchesters was really 'normal', especially with the sudden increase in monsters. The work load had seemed to double with multiple problems in one area at once, which was a handful for the two young hunters.

So, they decided to take about a week off from finding any cases. They all needed some time to rest after a large case involving deadly and seemingly random attacks caused by vampires. The case, like many others, had them in situations where they could have died, but like always, thankfully, they were okay in the end.

Never the less, they were exhausted, and deserved a small break.

It was early in July, and memories of driving through North Georgia during this time of year were pleasant. The hot temperatures and storms where always a little nice. Not to be driving in, but to be staying in and listening to. Because they were planning to stay for relaxation purposes, and planned to stay in their rooms more, they got a slightly bigger room in a hotel building.

The beds were no longer double, but queen sized, with fluffy pillow-top mattresses and light blue silky sheets. There was a small kitchen with a tiny table to fit about four people and another room opposite the bedrooms, sectioned off by a small half-wall with a love seat, two chairs, and even a small fireplace. It also had large windows with large curtains and hard wood floors.

It was nice, indeed, but cost them little because the owner of the hotel they were staying at had owed them a favor after the brothers had saved him from being killed by a werewolf.

Anyways,

It was about eight thirty at night. Sam was laying down on one of the beds, eyes closed, and even a small, scene smile was placed on his face as he slept. Dean, however, was leaning against the wall, listening to the sweet sound of nothing. No case to be worked, no demon or angel drama or deals. Just nothing.

He tried to forget about everything that was going on around him. To keep his mental health in good shape, he tried to pretend like he was normal, and just going on vacation with his brother for a bit. Not resting after fighting off monsters that almost every person in the world believed to be nonexistent. Only one thing stopped Dean from this quiet place in his mind.

The sound of Castiel's wings hit against Dean's eardrums. He absentmindedly always kept an ear out for that sound, and subconsciously hoped that his angel friend would return with no drama, just to chat. He opened his eyes to see Cas standing there, breathing heavy and face full of shock. Dean raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest.

"Dean, I need your help." The angel spoke. Dean sighed. He was happy to help Cas at anytime, but now, the hunter wasn't in the mood for any kind of hunting right about now.

"Can't I get at least two days off?" Dean barked. Castiel's expression fell. Dean suddenly felt a wave of sympathy. "I'm sorry Cas, I'm just tired." He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb and closed his eyes.

"It's okay, Dean. But I believe you should be informed about this." Cas seemed to sigh a little, taking a small look around the hotel room and then choosing to sit on the edge of Dean's bed. He rested his arms on his knees and shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

"So, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Explosions." He replied, his face showing that normal expressionless look, with squinted eyes, as if he was always constantly pondering something. "They're going off everywhere in this part of the world. I'm guessing it's a battle signal or sign or some sort."

Dean yawned, and rubbed with face walking over to Cas and taking a seat beside him. He liked sitting by the angel, and didn't take any one moment with him for granted.

"Explosions you say?" Dean chuckled. By now, Castiel had grown worried and frustrated, standing up and shooting his angry look over at Dean, pointing a finger at him like he was a child being scolded.

"This is not a time to be laughing, Dean, something serious could be going on." Just then, a bright light was shown out the window and a small pop could be heard. Cas grew even more serious than before, rushing over to the window and looking out it.

"This, Dean. I don't know what it is." Cas said, his voice laced with worry. Dean laughed as Castiel seemed to be more and more freaked out over each small little pop and boom that lit up the dark room. "Dean!" Dean was surprised that Sam hadn't woken up yet.

"Cas, calm down." Dean breathed out, walking over to Castiel to join him by the window. Cas's face was worried and angered, and his deep blue eyes followed Dean as he joined him beside the window. "They're called fire works." Cas tilted his head, as he does when he tries to comprehend something he doesn't understand.

"Fire works?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Dean said, still smiling as he looked out the window. The trees had blocked most of their view of them, but the sky still lit up with eruptions of light. "It would be better if we could see them clearer, you know like a roof or field or something li-"

Their surroundings had changed. Dean looked around quickly, in mid shock, attempting to figure out where he was. It was colder, he knew that was for certain, with a breeze sweeping over and around him. He was up high, and many noises could be heard all around him and...

"Shit." He breathed out, looking down just to find his toes hanging over the edge of a very tall building. "Shit!" He repeated, backing up instinctively, but he ran into something as he did so: a body.

"Dean..." Cas said, rather irritated. Dean had clumsily fallen into the angel.

"Oops."

As they got themselves situated on the building, it was silent. They had managed to sit on the edge over looking the city, their feet dangling in the air. They sat so close together that they could feel each others heat.

Neither of them right now would deny that they had at least a small bit of feelings for each other. However, they also would not have shared this out loud with the other one listening. Yes, they were _scared_.

The bold hunter and the fearless angel have grown scared. They would refuse it though. They were scared of being rejected. Dean had no idea why he felt this way and didn't really like the mushy feelings, but this doesn't mean he didn't allow them in sometimes.

"What happened to them?" Cas suddenly asked after a moment or two of no words being shared. Dean shrugged.

"Just wait." And they did. They sat in complete silence, only using each others company to be entertained. That was all they really needed. Time ticked by, and Dean was growing impatient. He sat there, catching small glimpses of Castiels face when he could, and he listened. If he listened hard enough he could section out every noise they heard down below their feet.

About a minute later, something amazing happened. It wasn't what Dean had expected, honestly. Lights shot up into the sky all at once, and then burst into an extraordinary display of colours in shades of bright red, white, and blue.

Booms and pops shot all around their the city streets, echoing all around them until it reached their ears, then the noise would bounce off somewhere else undone. The sky was lit up, every inch of was spectacular and breath-taking as the display opened.

Castiel jumped up as soon as the first sound could be heard and lifted his head up higher, staring at the beams of light. Dean watching him with entertainment. Castiel's blue eyes first squinted and he tried to figure out every detail about them. But then, as more fireworks shot into the air, his eyes fell large as the colours lit up his paled skin.

Dean smiled and forced himself to look away.

"You like them?" Dean asked. But he didn't really have to, it was clearly written on his face how much he was enjoying looking at them.

"Yes, Dean. But why are they doing it?" Dean stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes searching the angel's face.

"To celebrate." Dean answered. "Happy Fourth Of July, Cas." They watched every firework that got shot up in the sky, but as the grand finally so many more colours went off in the sky, the air was filled with squeals and chirps, bangs and booms, and cracks and pops. Cas's eyes searched every square inch of the sky, looking at each one.

That's when Dean did something that shocked himself.

He took Castiel's distraction as a moment to grab his hand that lay limply beside him. At first, Cas's face flashed over at Dean, angry. But then.

He smiled?

He couldn't believe it. Castiel the Angel was smiling because Dean Winchester was holding his hand. The thought would have surely knocked Dean right off of his feet, but he stood still, leaning silently on Cas as they watched the fireworks, together.


End file.
